Attack on Titan x Reader Oneshots! (Most Creative Name Ever)
by Ominomija
Summary: Hey, so, here's the deal. I write Attack on Titan character x reader stories, you read them, you give requests for them, I write more of them, and the cycle continues, okay? Okay. They can be any type of story, too, so yeah.
1. Intro and Request Information!

**Hi, it's me: Ominomija! I'm here with a series that I'm pretty fond of: Attack on Titan! Unlike my previous fanfiction I wrote, I have actually seen the source material given to me. :)**

 **Anyways, this will be a thing I'll write, hopefully it'll be good. ((´∀`;))**

 **I WILL TAKE REQUESTS!**

 **RULES FOR REQUESTS**

NO SMUT (I'm still a fetus, writing smut is probably, like, illegal for me or something)

REQUESTS COULD BE POSTED 1-2 WEEKS AFTER YOU REQUEST THEM

I'M UP FOR WRITING ANYTHING (except smut) SO FEEL FREE TO GIVE ANY REQUESTS

DON'T BE TOO SAD IF IT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANTED, I TRY MY BEST

I WILL NOT IMPLEMENT YOUR OWN OC IN THE STORY, SORRY

I CAN DO MODERN AUs AND STUFF, SO FEEL FREE TO REQUEST THOSE

I WILL ACCEPT ANY CHARACTER X READER YOU ASK FOR

I PROBABLY WON'T DO SONGFICS, I APOLOGIZE, I JUST CAN'T STAND THEM FOR WHATEVER REASON AND I DON'T LISTEN TO THAT MUCH MUSIC

JUST…HAVE FUN OR SOMETHING, IDK.

 **Just, like, PM me for requests if you have them, please.**

 **I apologize if these oneshots are:**

a.) short

b.) awfully written

c.) rarely posted

d.) have some slight OOC, I'm not good with sticking to characters.

 **Anyways, let's get into the "good" stuff, shall we? :D**

 **(P.S. Don't forget to review and favorite if you want, I don't mind if you're negative in your reviews, too, I can take constructive criticism!)**

 **QUICK NOTE:**

[F/n] = First name

[L/n] = Last name

[E/c] = Eye color

[H/c] = Hair color

[S/t] = Skin tone


	2. Bertholdt x Reader - Rain

**Hey, here's my first oneshot story! Here it goes! I can't find any Bertholdt x Readers anywhere, so here is one I conjured up.**

* * *

Rain. That's all you could see. You were running. Where? You didn't know. Why? You didn't know that, either. You were just running… somewhere. Maybe it was to get away from someone, maybe it was to find something, you really didn't know. All you know, is that you'd somehow fallen, and here you are. Your [h/c] hair was fanned around you, stuck in the nasty mud along with your backside. You won't move, all your energy just poured out of you as if you had a severe wound. You don't, though; you're perfectly fine.

As you lay there in the brown sludge, you spotted a tall boy approaching you. He bent down and extended his hand towards you, green orbs meeting your [e/c] ones. "Here, [F/n], you look like you need some help…" Bertholdt said timidly. You gladly accepted his hand, taking it into your own, and Bertholdt pulled you up.

You thank him and start to go on your own way. However, before you could, Bertholdt grabbed your arm, which was covered in mud. "W-wait, [F/n]..." He began, "I-I need to ask you something..."

You looked at him curiously, before asking, "Hm? What is it, Bertl?"

He gave a small smile at the nickname you bestowed upon him, and stuttered out, "I-I was wondering i-if... " He took a small pause, "i-if you wou-would like me to c-carry you back to the castle? You look p-pretty tired." He looked down at the ground, sweating buckets. You thought long and hard, almost too long, since Bertholdt added, "Y-you don't have to, it's o-only if you want…"

You breathed out a simple, "Yes," and Bertholdt squatted down so you could climb on his back. You did just that and Bertholdt stood up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, trying to ignore the burning on your cheeks as Bert hooked his arms under your thighs. _It's just a simple act of kindness, Bert's a good person. He'd do this for anyone, right?_ you thought to yourself. Bertholdt started to trudge through the mud to get back to the castle, and you rested your head on his shoulder. The dull pounding of the rain was soothing, and before you knew it, you were falling asleep.

Right before you had actually drifted off into Dreamland, Bertholdt called out, "We're here, [F/n]," and you jumped off his back, landing on your feet. You looked up at Bert, mumbled a "Thank you", and walked inside. Once you were where it was warm and dry, you took a shower to get all the gross mud off of you before Corporal Levi saw. Boy, if he knew how dirty you were, you would be dead.

As you walked out of the shower room, you bumped into Sasha, who was eating something, as usual. "Hey, [F/n]! I haven't seen you at all today, where were you?" She inquired.

"Oh, I've been outside…" You mumbled. The brunette looked shocked. "Outside!? In this weather!? You could catch a cold, [F/n]!"

"I know, I just wanted to get out. It's been raining for 4 days, and I've started getting a little stir crazy." You hung your head in shame. She shrugged, then seemed to remember something.

"Oh, yeah! [F/n], Bertholdt's looking for you. He's in his dorm, if you want to check up on him." You gave a short nod and started for the boys' dorm rooms. _I wonder what he wants._

It was a long walk, from the girls' shower to the boys' dorms, but you had finally arrived. Knocking on the door, you were greeted by Reiner. "Oh, sup, [F/n]. What do you want?" He asked.

"Heeeey, Reiner, I heard that Bertholdt was looking for me, and that I could find him in the dorms," you replied, trying to look past the large male in the doorframe to see if said person was in there. Reiner grinned, and looked behind him, shouting, "Oi, Berty, your giiiiirlfriend's here!"

Your face grew red at his words, and uttered a small, "He's not my boyfriend," at the same time Bertholdt did. Reiner laughed and stepped to the side, allowing you to enter the boys' dorm. "I'm going to leave so you two lovebirds can have some 'alone time'," Reiner said with a wink, then left, leaving you alone. In the boys' dormitories. With Bertholdt. Who you're madly in love with. You looked down at your feet, which became monumentally more interesting as time passed, and spoke almost inaudibly. "So, why were you looking for me?"

Bertholdt, who was sitting on his bunk at the time, stood, and walked over to you. He pushed a stray [F/n] lock behind your hair. He bent down to look you in the eyes (since you were so short and he was so tall) and said nothing. The only sound being emitted was the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. You two just stared at each other for what seemed like ages, before you looked away and quickly said, "If you're going to do something, then do it!"

There was a small silence, for Bertholdt thought the two would stare at each other forever, until he yelled out. "[F-[F/n]! I-I rea-really li-like you!"

You gasped slightly and looked back up to see his face was redder than a tomato and his eyes were closed tightly. You leaned in close to him, until your lips were mere centimeters apart, then whispered, "It's okay, I like you too,".

Bertholdt opened his eyes immediately and closed the gap between you two. You were shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss. Your first kiss. The kiss was sweet and slow, just like you had always imagined it to be. Bertholdt wrapped his arms around your waist while you wrapped yours around his neck. The kiss lasted a few seconds more before Bertholdt pulled away, much to your dismay. Bertholdt stood up, and started to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry, [F-" You cut him off with another kiss, surprising Bertholdt this time, and having to jump up on him to reach his lips. Bert regained his senses and caught you before you fell back to the ground, kissing you back, but not before staggering back a little in shock. This time, the kiss was somewhat more heated, no longer patient like the first one. You had both hands entangled in Bert's hair. Bertholdt did the same, except he kept one hand under you to hold you up. Suddenly, you had felt a tongue prodding at the entrance of your mouth. You obediently opened it, allowing Bertholdt to explore your mouth slowly. It was an odd feeling, really; the feeling of a large, foreign muscle used to talk and eat entering your mouth, where another large muscle used for talking and eating sat. It wasn't a bad feeling, quite the opposite, but it was still weird, nonetheless. You blushed somehow even more once Bertholdt held you closer, deepening the kiss slightly more. Bertholdt smiled into the kiss and slowly sat down on the ground, bringing you into his lap.

The kiss continued for quite a long time before the two of you broke apart for air. Bertholdt took his tongue out of your mouth, where a thin string of saliva connected your mouths. You placed your forehead against his and smiled, panting slightly. Bertholdt smiled back while bringing you closer to him in an embrace. Your hands reached back to around his neck. You muttered a simple, "Wow," and closed your eyes. You took your forehead off of Bert's and rested it against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The melodic thumping of Bertholdt's heartbeat mixed with the pitter patter of the rain had lulled you to sleep.

Bertholdt looked down at you and smiled, then reached up to find a blanket to cover you both with. He listened to your soft snores, drifting off into his perfect Dreamland, which had turned out to be this exact situation.

* * *

 **So, that was the first oneshot of this series. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm trying to get some underrated Character x Readers done first, then I'll start doing Levi x Reader (I know everyone is waiting for a new one to read lmao)**


End file.
